1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with novel tetrazolylphenylboronic acids and their derivatives, methods for their preparation and their use in processes for the preparation of angiotensin II receptor antagonists which are effective agents for the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
2. Background and Prior Art
The successful development of orally active angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, e.g., captopril, enalapril, etc., for the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure has generated great interest in designing new pharmacological blockers of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS). As angiotensin II (AII) is the primary effector molecule of the RAS (Peach, J. J., Renin-Angiotensin System:Biochemistry and Mechanism of Action, Physiol. Rev., 1977, 57:313-370), a receptor antagonist of AII would provide a direct approach to block the system. A number of peptide analogs of AII have been reported to have AII receptor antagonist properties; however, they also retain partial agonist properties and lack oral activities (Corvol, P., New Therapeutic Prospects of Renin-Angiotensin System Inhibition, Clin. Exp. Hypertens.-Theory & Practice, 1989, AII (Suppl. 2), 463-470). More recently, following the disclosure of a few nonpeptide AII antagonist leads (U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,040), several series of AII antagonists have been synthesized at E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. Many of these compounds are orally active with potent activities (Wong, P. C., et al., Functional Studies of Nonpeptide Angiotensin II Receptor Subtype-Specific Ligands:DuP753 (AII-1) and DP123177 (AII-2), J. Pharm. and Exp. Ther., 1990, 255 (2), pp 584 to 592 and references therein). These novel compounds were disclosed in European Patent Application 0 324 377 published Jul. 19, 1989.
Many of the AII receptor antagonists have the biphenyl structure as a portion of the molecule. Synthetic methods for the preparations of biphenyls were reviewed recently (Bringmann, G., et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 29, 1990, 977 to 991). Also Duncia, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,843 and J. Org. Chem., 1991, 56, 2395-2400) described alternate preparations of biphenyls. The preparation, properties, and uses of boronic acids and derivatives were summarized in Metal-Organic Compounds, Advances in Chemistry Series, #23, American Chemical Society, 1959. The ortho-lithiation of 2-substituted 5-phenyl-tetrazoles was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,814.